


To have or not to have, that's the problem

by Efavivace



Category: Sound Horizon, 残響のテロル | Zankyou no Terror | Terror in Resonance
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, F/M, Family, Fictogemino, Romance, Song-fictogemino, Tasogare no Savant (Kenja), The Geminos Challenge
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efavivace/pseuds/Efavivace
Summary: Dari tiada menjadi satu, satu menjadi dua, dua menjadi tiga. / Future alternate reality / Song-fictogemino dari lagu “Tasogare no Kenja” (Sage of Twilight) ciptaan Revo / Ditulis untuk the geminos dengan prompt [waktu].





	To have or not to have, that's the problem

**Author's Note:**

> Entri kedua untuk challenge the geminos yang diselenggarakan oleh Anandaa Putri! Fiksi ini dibuat bukan untuk tujuan komersial, hanya merupakan buah ide alternate reality yang dibayangkan author terhadap Lisa, yang hidupnya jadi berwarna sejak ketemu Twelve /lah?/  
> “Zankyou no Terror” (Terror in Resonance) adalah anime arahan Shinichiro Watanabe. Lagu “Tasogare no Kenja” baik lirik maupun komposisinya serta kisah dan tokoh savant di album “Roman” adalah ciptaan Revo dari Sound Horizon.

Pada akhirnya semua manusia yang lahir akan mati. Termasuk _pengemban bilangan tiga dan kelipatannya_ , di mana yang satu mati mendahului yang lainnya demi banyak masa lalu dan sebuah masa depan.

Sebelumnya Lisa Mishima berpikir. Kalau dia mati karena _ini_ , apa yang akan terjadi pada ibunya yang menjanda dan sangat takut kehilangan dirinya? Lisa tak boleh egois begini. Tapi dia punya tugas untuk memperkenalkan dunia pada seseorang. Atau seseorang pada dunia? Ah, yang mana sajalah.

“... _oir*... Mademoiselle_.”

Suara itu dalam nan teduh, bagaikan laut dengan segala kemahaluasannya sekaligus pohon cemara dengan segala kemenjulangannya. Cerminan kedalaman ilmu yang mengakar ke perut bumi sekaligus menjulang ke langit. Mengingatkan Lisa Mishima akan kalinya yang pertama bersua dengan pemuda yang dikasihinya, di suatu musim panas dengan senyum sehangat matahari didampingi pandangan mata sedingin es.

“Saya mengamati Anda sedari tadi.” Sang _savant_ bicara dalam bahasa Jepang dengan aksen janggal.

Tubuh Lisa tiba-tiba disergap hawa dingin. Kepalanya terasa panas.

“Ada masalah apa?”

Lisa merasa dirinya tidak sehat. Yah, tentu saja, sejujurnya dia sedang mengalami malnutrisi ringan...

“Anda sudah berjalan mengelilingi air mancur itu sebanyak sebelas kali.”

Lho, mengapa Lisa merasa sudah dua belas kali? Ah, mengapa angka dua belas rasanya sangat sulit dicapai olehnya...

“Sebelas kali. Dalam hitungan langkah, jumlahnya kira-kira 704; dalam besaran jarak adalah 337 meter. Anda berjalan sebelas putaran.”

Mau tak mau, sang _savant_ seolah membawa kembali memori Lisa akan Nine yang mampu menghitung konversi seluar biasa itu.

“Bolehkah saya mengajukan diri menjadi rekan obrolan Anda? Kita bertemu tepat seminggu yang lalu. Dalam hitungan jam, jumlahnya 168; dalam menit, jumlahnya 10.080; dan dalam detik, jumlahnya 604.800. Dan... sementara saya bicara barusan, dua puluh tiga detik telah berlalu.”

Mau tak mau, sang _savant_ seolah bertransformasi menjadi Twelve dengan selera humornya yang khas. Dalam sosok yang lebih tua dan lebih karismatik, tentunya.

.

.

.

.

.

“Untuk memiliki bayi... atau tidak memiliki bayi. Itu pertanyaannya—permasalahannya, sebetulnya—tapi saya tidak akan menggunakan kata 'masalah' di sini. Anda setuju, _mademoiselle_?”

.

.

.

.

.

Lisa Mishima tidak pernah suka matematika, tapi agaknya hidup dengan seorang _savant_ yang bisa melihat warna-warna dalam suara orang telah membuatnya mencintai ilmu pengetahuan sesederhana dan serumit apapun. Dan pria ini, Cristophe Jean-Jacques Saint-Laurent, seorang _savant_ berkebangsaan Prancis yang menetap di Jepang, telah menjadi rekan mengobrolnya senja itu.

“Apakah Anda mau mencoba memfaktorkan kesedihan Anda? Atau menentukan faktor persekutuan terbesar dari kebahagiaan Anda?”

Semua ucapan sang _savant_ adalah paradoks, namun Lisa dapat mencernanya pelan-pelan dalam pikiran.

“Hapuslah air mata Anda, kebaskanlah debu di kaki Anda, karena perjalanan Anda masih panjang, _mademoiselle_... Jika Anda menyesali pagi hari kedatangan Anda, maka jangan menimbulkan rasa sakit lagi. Jika Anda menerima malam hari kepergian Anda, maka anak itupun akan belajar mencintai kehidupan.”

Cericip burung mengiringi percakapan dua insan di taman berair mancur berhias senja. Yang satu tersenyum diikuti yang lain.

“ _Monsieur Savant_... saya senang mengobrol dengan Anda. Anda seperti suami saya dan sahabatnya,” ujar Lisa dengan setitik nada sendu.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Lisa Mishima menerima Twelve sebagai pasangannya di depan altar, mereka berdua tahu ada konsekuensi berat yang menanti.

Keduanya berpacu dengan waktu; mereka ingin punya keturunan, yang harus diusahakan dengan segera—sebelum nyawa Twelve direnggut oleh efek berkepanjangan obat-obatan maksiat Proyek Athena.

Sementara Lisa masih terlalu muda untuk melahirkan seorang bayi, kapan saja bisa menjadi detik terakhir bagi Twelve di dunia.

Nine tidak menentang pernikahan mereka, tapi dia terus-menerus mengulangi bahayanya hamil di usia enam belas—mendapat restu ibu Lisa untuk menikah saja sudah penuh perjuangan!—apalagi jika Lisa nantinya memilih melahirkan tanpa operasi. Hal itu tidak akan terjadi kalau Twelve tak berumur cukup panjang sampai malam pertamanya dengan sang istri, yang tertunda tiga bulan lantaran hukuman penjara yang menimpa si pemuda bersama rekan terorisnya. Nine tahu dirinya dan Twelve tidak ditakdirkan hidup lama-lama—mereka hanya menunggu jerat waktu memanggil setelah mereka menenggelamkan Tokyo dalam bencana absennya sumber listrik. Tapi siapa di antara kedua sahabat itu yang akan dipanggil lebih dahulu?

Pada awalnya manusia hidup seorang diri. Sang Pencipta lalu membuatkannya pasangan yang sekodrat sehingga keduanya tak lagi dua, melainkan satu. Dan dari situ lahir kehidupan baru, masa depan baru. Dari tiada menjadi satu, satu menjadi dua, dua menjadi tiga. Di balik deret bilangan sederhana itu tersembunyi sebuah kebenaran. Tiga adalah angka yang tak stabil, sementara dua adalah bilangan prima yang terkecil. _Pengemban bilangan tiga dan kelipatannya_ berpikir bahwa mereka pasangan yang berbahagia hanya dengan berdua.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *) di sini Monsieur Savant mengucapkan “Bonsoir” (Selamat malam, untuk membuka percakapan) atau “Au revoir” (Selamat tinggal), tergantung alur bacaannya dari atas atau dari bawah :3 Kali ini saya mencoba menulis fictogemino dengan akhir cerita yang berbeda jika dibalik, semoga bisa dipahami :') petunjuknya adalah, di akhir yang manapun hanya ada satu orang yang mati.  
> Rasanya saya banyak mengadaptasi filosofi Revo yang berkarya lewat Sound Horizon sejak awal milenium, yakni tentang kebahagiaan dan kesedihan, pagi dan malam, atau kehidupan/kelahiran dan kematian. Huruf pertama nama keluarga Lisa, Mishima, ditulis dalam kanji yang berarti angka tiga. Sementara kita tahu bahwa angka dua belas (dan juga sembilan, sebenarnya) juga kelipatan tiga. Unik bahwa di kedua fandom ini sama-sama ada istilah “savant” yang merujuk pada kejeniusan masing-masing tokoh dan berhubungan dengan angka. Saya tahu keduanya termasuk fandom minor di Indonesia, tapi saya berharap pembaca menjadi tertarik mengenal lebih dalam tentang keduanya (terutama Sound Horizon XP) karena... it's worth it. Saya suka kisah Zankyou no Terror yang cuma sebelas episode tamat meski di sini ending-nya saya ubah (namanya juga AR), dan saya CINTA Sound Horizon apalagi Revo sang kreator di depan layar. Lagu-lagu Roman sendiri saling berhubungan dalam kisahnya dan yang membuatnya impresif adalah mencerna hubungan serta kesimpulannya tidaklah mudah.  
> Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca! n_n


End file.
